


Taken

by HartSense26809



Series: WestAllen Drabble Collection [11]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, F/M, Heartbreak, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartSense26809/pseuds/HartSense26809
Summary: Barry Allen deals with the fallout of Iris being kidnapped





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy part eleven of my WestAllen drabble collection

WestAllen AU

 

 

Prompt: I don’t care, I’m not staying in bed. 

 

 

“Breaking news, Iris West-Allen, acclaimed author, activist and wife of newly appointed ambassador to Angosia, Barry Allen, has been kidnapped from their Central City home. Sources tell CCN that Mr. Allen interrupted what is thought to be a premeditated home invasion, tried to stop it and in the process sustained a stab wound and concussion. He has been taken to Central City Hospital for treatment. There is currently no word on his condition. Speculation is circulating that Mr. Allen’s recent condemnation of Angosia’s substandard treatment of women may have sparked this retaliatory action against his wife. CCN will keep you updated as new information surfaces.”

 

 

Barry’s eyes slowly opened to the sound of steady beeps and muffled voices. It took him a moment to become cognizant of his surroundings but once the realization of his hospital setting registered to him his mind immediately remembered why he was there. Iris. He closed his eyes again, tightly, as he recalled the earlier events. The glass shattering in the struggle was deafening. The piercing pain of the serrated blade on his flesh sent a burning sensation through his body as he remembered the impact. And his most haunting memory was the way Iris screamed his name. Through every scream she desperately pleaded for his help to somehow stop the brutal assault, but he had failed. Her voice was full of so much terror and it drove him to wonder if her captors were eliciting those same screams from her now. Where was his Iris? What were they doing to her?

 

 

Barry was beginning to breathe rapidly as the pain and panic of Iris being kidnapped began to overtake his wounded body and flood his mind with images he couldn’t handle. He attempted to sit up in an effort to gain his bearings and as he was, Dr. Wells entered his room.

 

 

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing? Cisco can you come in here?”

 

 

The two men each took a side of Barry’s bed and attempted to calm him down. They gently yet firmly placed their hands on his shoulders and secured his position back in the bed. “Barry you have a concussion and a stab wound that missed your lung by a millimeter. You’re not going anywhere.”

 

 

“You don’t understand. I have to save her. It’s my fault she’s been kidnapped.” And as the tears began to well in Barry’s eyes he whispered, “This is all my fault.”

 

 

“Barry listen to me, listen to me,” his head of security and best friend Cisco Ramon implored. “These guys were professionals. They took my guys out, they knew your security system and the layout of your home. Someone has been planning this for awhile. I think the only thing they didn’t anticipate was you coming home when you did.”

 

 

Barry slightly smiled as he recalled, “ Iris had texted me earlier in the day that she missed me and wished that I could come home earlier. I cancelled my last meeting, ditched my security detail, picked up a dozen red roses and a gallon of her favorite ice cream and went home to surprise her.”

 

 

 

Shaking his head, wishing he could punish himself more Barry continued, “I should have brought the security detail with me like always. I just never tho………. If those bastards so much as touch a hair on her head I swear to God I will kill them all.” Barry was now channeling his fear into rage. He knew he had to get Iris back at any cost, do whatever it takes, be damned any and every consequence. “Cisco tell me you have some leads.”

 

 

 

Cisco exhaled as he shook his head, “No not yet, but we’re working on it.”

 

 

 

“And in the meantime Iris is at the mercy of some maniac. I have to get her back, NOW.” With his declaration Barry sat up and started to pull the wires and nodes off his chest.

 

 

 

“Dammit Barry, STOP IT!” Dr Wells yelled as he tried to stop Barry’s foolish actions.

 

 

 

“I don’t care about me. I’m not staying in this bed and waiting for updates that may never come when Iris is out there alone, scared, possibly hurt. Now you both can either help me or stand aside because I’m leaving this hospital right now.”

 

 

 

His defiance had completely changed the energy in the room and both men knew they couldn’t stop him.

 

 

 

“You’ve always had such a hero complex Barry. We’re here to help you if you’ll let us. You can’t rescue Iris alone. You can’t always save the world.”

 

 

 

“She is my world, Cisco. None of it, my work, my life, my very reason for existing would matter to me without her. Don’t you get it, there is no Barry Allen without Iris West.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is the last of the drabbles I have saved thus far. Our writing group posts new drabbles on Wednesday and Saturday, so please expect a new drabble on Wednesday, June 19. As always I hope you enjoyed this work. Thank you for taking the time to read it. All comments are welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
